


Shining

by MissCactus



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smitten Yuuri, de toute façon ils sont mariés ces deux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Le russe était né pour ça. Il était si élégant, si éblouissant, si parfait, et ce naturellement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF avec pour thème Briller. Mon troisième OS sur ce thème, je pense que c'est celui qui m'a le plus inspirée franchement x)

Yuri aimait patiner. Il aimait se sentir glisser sur la glace, il aimait le froid l'entourant lorsqu'il s'entraînait, il aimais la légère douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses chevilles lorsqu'il s'entraînait trop, signe qu'il progressait. Oui, patiner était une passion pour Yuri. Mais ce qui le fascinait le plus était de voir Virktor patiner.

Le russe était _né_ pour ça. Il était si élégant, si éblouissant, si parfait, et ce naturellement. Lorsqu'il lui expliquait comment faire une figure ou une autre, Yuri regrettait presque le moment où il devait le rejoindre pour apprendre. Oui, cela avait beau être une passion pour lui, sa vie toute entière, il restait tout de même persuadé que Viktor était tellement plus doué que lui.

Mais il ne l'enviait pas particulièrement. Non, c'était comme regarder un spectacle. Il aimait être en dehors de la scène et admirer son travail, les efforts qu'il fournissait. Ses joues rougies, ses lèvres gercées, ses longues jambes, ses postures élégantes qu'il prenait à chaque figure. Tout cela faisait ressortir un côté de Viktor qu'il avait déjà aperçu à la télévision, ou même en compétition. Mais la différence était qu'aujourd'hui tous ces mouvements étaient pour _lui_.

Il était le seul à les voir, à les admirer, à les apprendre. Il pouvait fixer Viktor autant qu'il le souhaitait, lui demander de recommencer encore et encore, et il le ferait juste pour lui seul. Il observait cet éclat, le détaillait, l'apprenait, l'absorbait, le revoyait.

Il lui demanda de refaire un mouvement, Viktor s'exécuta en souriant.

Ce moment était tellement magique. Il prenait tellement de plaisir à le regarder faire, à le regarder patiner, à le regarder _briller_. Ah oui, c'était bien le mot qui lui allait le mieux. Briller. Cet éclat dans ses yeux, cette magie dans ses mouvements, cette délicatesse dans ses traits. Il était une véritable œuvre d'art, une œuvre d'art qui dansait sur la glace.

C'était à même se demander s'il était humain. _Certainement pas_ , pensa Yuri. En se comparant à Viktor, il se disait qu'il était tout simplement impossible qu'ils aient tous les deux une seule chose en commun.

Et pourtant, alors que Yuri prit timidement la main du russe pour se laisser entraîner sur la glace, il osa se demander s'il pourrait un jour briller autant que lui.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
